Repose
by Zoccshan
Summary: Pada mulanya, Hinata berpikir bahwa Sabaku Gaara adalah siswa yang menyeramkan. Namun nyatanya tidak. Terutama saat ia melihat Gaara terbaring lemah di lantai ruang kesenian. GaaHina. For Gaara Hinata Oneshot Sweet Story! R&R?


**Summary :**

**Pada mulanya, Hinata berpikir bahwa Sabaku Gaara adalah siswa yang menyeramkan. Namun nyatanya tidak. Terutama saat ia melihat Gaara terbaring lemah di lantai ruang kesenian.**

.

.

Saat ini, Hinata Hyuuga sedang bersekolah. Dia duduk dengan rapi di bangku ruangan kelas XI-A. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, sedangkan tangannya mencatat penjelasan yang sebelumnya dituliskan oleh guru di _blackboard_.

"Hhh..."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar desah nafas yang lumayan keras. Karena kelas lagi sepi, puluhan pasang mata siswa-siswi di kelas—termasuk milik Hinata—langsung menoleh. Mereka pandangi Kurenai Yuuhi yang sedang duduk di meja guru.

Guru wanita berambut ikal itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Iris _ruby_-nya melirik ke sebuah bangku kosong di deretan belakang.

"Ke mana lagi Sabaku Gaara? Kenapa tiap pelajaran saya dia selalu tidak hadir?" Guru Geografi itu bertanya. "Asal kalian tau saja, semua nilai Gaara sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan. Apalagi jika dia terus-terusan membolos seperti ini."

Bisikan-bisikan kecil mulai mengisi ruangan. Tentunya itu semua dari siswa-siswi yang saling berpandangan dan membicarakan Gaara.

"Sebagai teman sekelas, jangan lupa untuk menasihatinya..."

"Tidak ah, _Sensei_..." Mendadak, Lee berkomentar pelan. "Kami pernah menasihatinya, tapi ia malah marah."

"Iya, dia juga pernah nyaris memukulku!" Kiba menambahkan.

Suasana kelas kian meramai. Dan dari semua pembicaraan itu, Hinata tidak begitu mendengarkannya. Ia masih berkonsentrasi menyalin segala tulisan di papan tulis.

Lagi pula, ia juga tidak terlalu mengenal Sabaku Gaara.

.

.

.

**REPOSE**

"**Repose" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sabaku Gaara x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Rush, etc.**

.

.

**Dedicated to GHOST [**Gaara Hinata Oneshot Sweet Story**]**

.

.

Kini, waktu istirahat tiba. Hinata keluar dari kelas, berniat makan siang di kantin. Namun ketika ia baru melangkahkan kakinya di koridor lantai dua, mendadak ada guru kesenian yang memanggilnya.

"Ah, Hyuuga-_san_. Coba ke sini sebentar..."

Hinata segera menghampiri guru yang bernama Kakashi Hatake itu.

"Bisa tolong letakan ini di meja ruang seni? Saya ada urusan mendadak di kantor guru."

"Bisa, _Sensei_." Hinata pun mengangguk. Ia ambil tumpukan kertas yang diserahkan oleh guru tadi. Kakashi berterima kasih, dan Hinata beranjak turun. Tidak apalah. Setidaknya ruang seni itu sejalur dengan kantin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata telah berdiri di depan ruangan Kakashi. Ia geser pintu tersebut, dan memasukinya. Setelah meletakkan kertas di meja, mulanya Hinata akan langsung keluar. Tapi ketika ia mendapati sebuah sosok yang sedang tertidur di sudut di ruangan seni, Hinata terdiam. Tatapannya terus memerhatikan semua ciri-ciri yang ditampilkan siswa itu.

Meski saat ini orang tersebut menghadapkan wajahnya ke dinding, Hinata tetap mengenalinya. Dimulai dari rambut merah acak-acakan, suara nafas, dan juga postur tubuhnya yang besar.

"Sa-Sabaku-_san_?" Gadis itu memanggilnya, berniat memastikan. Tapi sayangnya tak direspon.

Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri. Kaki mungilnya yang dilapisi oleh _flat shoes_ itu mendekat.

Namun, Gaara tersadar. Pria—yang semula memunggunginya—mendadak menghadapnya. Kedua mata Gaara sedikit terbuka, menampilkan iris _jade-_nya yang terlihat tidak fokus.

"Pergi sana!"

Hinata terkesiap. Dia barusan dibentak Gaara.

Dan karena tak ingin mendapatkan resiko yang membahayakan, Hinata memilih beranjak pergi—menuruti perintah Gaara yang tadi. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah, dia kembali menatap Gaara yang sudah membalikkan tubuhnya lagi.

Siswi bersurai indigo itu berpikir.

Tadi... suara Gaara sedikit aneh. Terdengar parau dan sesak.

"Sabaku-_san_... a-apa... kamu lagi sakit?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada bentakan.

Oleh sebab itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk bersimpuh di sebelahnya.

"Sabaku-_san_?"

Menggunakan jemarinya, ia menepuk pelan siku milik Gaara. Dan akibatnya, Hinata menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang barusan.

"Pa-Panas... Panas sekali..." Ucapnya lirih. Hinata mengepalkan telapak tangannya yang masih menyimpan suhu dari tubuh Gaara. "A-Aku panggilkan guru kesehatan, ya—?"

**Grep!**

Sewaktu Hinata akan berdiri, tangan Gaara menahannya. Hinata terkejut. Selain kesakitan, Hinata juga merasakan genggaman pria itu yang begitu panas dan berkeringat.

Dengan helaan nafas berat, Gaara memandangnya.

Ia pun bersusah payah membuka kedua bibirnya, berusaha bersuara. "Kalau kau... berani mengadukan ini ke siapa pun... aku... aku tak akan... memaafkanmu..."

"Ta-Tapi, Sabaku-_san_..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Jadi kau—!" Kalimat Gaara terhenti. Matanya seolah berputar ke belakang, dan kesadarannya menghilang. "Ukh..."

**Brukh!**

Ia tumbang di lantai. Karena keadaan tangan Gaara sedang memegangnya, Hinata ikut ketarik sehingga wajahnya menjatuhi dada Gaara. Hinata terbelalak. Ia sempat membeku di posisinya. Namun karena detakan jantungnya yang menggila, Hinata mencoba bergerak menjauh.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin langsung keluar, tetapi jemari Gaara masih mengunci tangannya. Ketika ia akan melepas paksa tangan pria itu, lambat laun niatnya menghilang. Perhatian Hinata teralih ke deru nafas sesak milik Gaara yang mengisi ruangan.

Ia merenung.

Sekalipun ia juga sempat dibentak dan diusir oleh Gaara, entah kenapa Hinata tetap merasa simpati kepadanya. Di saat yang lain menuduh Gaara membolos, kenyataannya pria itu malah di sini; tidur sendirian di saat demam menyerangnya.

Tatapan Hinata sedikit menurun. Ia pandangi lagi Gaara yang terbaring lemas di atas lantai.

Sembari menghela nafas, kini Hinata menaikkan salah satu tangannya yang bebas. Perlahan, ia sentuh helaian merah milik Gaara, dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Semoga lekas sembuh, Sabaku-_san_..."

Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

.

.

**~zo : repose~**

.

.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, Gaara membuka kedua matanya. Ia pandangi plafon ruangan dengan tatapan kosong. Tak terasa, satu menit terlewat begitu saja di dalam keheningan.

Merasa telah sedikit sehat, Gaara pun membangkitkan tubuhnya. Ia terduduk. Namun karena ia merasa ada yang memberati tangan kirinya, Gaara menoleh. Dan sedetik berselang, Sabaku Gaara terbelalak. Entah kenapa wajahnya otomatis memanas—karena diselimuti oleh rona merah.

Dia amati seorang siswi yang sedang tidur dengan lelap di sebelahnya. Kedua matanya terpejam, bibir tipisnya terkatup, dan tangan kanannya 'digenggam' oleh tangan Gaara dengan kuat. Kalau ia tidak salah, namanya Hinata Hyuuga.

Perlahan, Gaara bergerak. Ia lepaskan tangan Hinata dengan sentakan kasar. Pria itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, ingin meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di sini. Namun baru saja ia akan menggeser pintu, Gaara menoleh kepadanya.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, ia menghela nafas. Perasaan tak enak menghampirinya. Akhirnya, Gaara mendekati Hinata, lalu diangkatnya tubuh ringan gadis itu.

Setidaknya ia akan terlebih dulu mengantar Hinata ke UKS.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Ficlet untuk event GHOST. Maaf kalo romance-nya ngga kerasa... \:'D/**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
